Megan Lily Potter Black
by mandylynn34
Summary: Follows the main story, but from the POV of a new character, Megan Potter Black.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on May 20th 1979. Sybill Trelawney made a prediction to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore inside Hog's Head. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.. And a witch who has the power to lead one to defeat the other will be born 9 months later...his cousin._"

One of Voldemort's spies (Severus Snape) heard part of the prediction and told his master.

On July 31st 1980, Harry James Potter was born to Lily Evans and James Potter, but Neville Longbottom was born the day before to Alice Black and Frank Longbottom. As predicted, on April 11th 1981, Megan Lucille Lily Potter Black was born to Sirius Black, Alice's brother, and Lucinda Potter, James' younger sister.

October 31st of that year started out as a normal day…until it changed the wizarding world.

"Good morning my angels." Sirius said, walking up behind his wife, who was standing over their 6 months old daughter's crib. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"What are your plans for today?" Lucinda asked. Today was the day that they were officially going into hiding with the Potters, although they had already been spending most of their time there.

"I'm going to put everything in the Gringott's vault, like you asked, pick up a few supplies and meet you later on tonight." He said, pausing every once in a while to kiss her. "And you?" he asked.

"I need to go see your sister and then I'm going straight into hiding." It showed that neither of them wanted to hide, but Dumbledore had told them it would be best and they both wanted to make sure they took every precaution to ensure their daughter's safety.

"I'll watch her while you get ready." He said, picking his little girl up into his arms and rocking her around, singing a lullaby.

About an hour later, everyone was ready to leave. The house had been ridden of everything valuable, only furniture remained. Sirius and Lucy kissed and said they loved each other before going their separate ways.

"Lucy! Come in, come in." Alice urged when she saw her sister-in-law on her front porch. "Frank's off hunting down more death eaters, Sirius is doing the same I trust?" she asked, leading her into the living room where Neville was playing on the ground.

"Actually, he's putting our things in order. I really think you should reconsider Dumbledore's proposal. The prophecy can be talking about Neville just as easily as it can be talking about Harry. Don't be stubborn about this Alice, please." Lucy begged.

"We were thinking of sending Neville off with Frank's mother, Augusta, or something. He can't let all those death eaters walk free and I can't be without him. Don't worry about us; just take care of that little angel." She urged.

The two women and their babies spent the next few hours sipping tea and pretending everything was okay. Lucy left with a heavy heart. They were all so used to seeing danger around every corner that they'd almost forgotten what it was like to be carefree and safe. "I'll see you soon." They both promised before Lucy went to leave and ran into Minerva McGonagall.

"Where are you off to?" the teacher asked her old student.

"We're taking Albus' advice." She said.

"You're going into hiding with your brother?" she inquired.

"Might as well be locked up with someone you like." She said with a slight laugh. "You're here for the order's business?" she asked longingly, remembering when she was still an active member of it.

"You'll be back soon enough." She promised before they parted.

When she arrived at the house in Godric's Hollow, her brother let her in, taking his niece over to his son's crib.

They were in the living room, with James amusing the kids with magical smoke when they heard him outside. As soon as they realized what was going on, James told the women to go protect the children while he fought him off for as long as he could. They locked themselves in the bedroom and held their children close. When Voldemort arrived, he asked them to step aside but they refused. So, he killed the women before attempting to do the same to the kids. He pronounced "Avada Kedavra" and saw the flash of green lights but the crying didn't stop. Instead, it backfired and he found himself fading into nothingness. He fled before someone came looking for him, leaving the infants in the crib.

Barely an hour later, Frank and Alice Longbottom showed up. Alice brought Harry and Meg to St. Mungo's while Frank waited for Sirius and Hagrid to show up. He directed them to the hospital.

"Her name is Megan Black, my sister Alice brought her in along with my godson, Harry…" Sirius tried to explain his predicament to the healer, who was trying to silence him as he babbled.

"Right this way, Mr. Black." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you." He said before following her.

She led him past rooms with more of Voldemort's victims, but most hadn't been as lucky as the two babies that slept. "Alice, how is…Baby!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw his daughter in the plastic bassinet. Harry was in another one right beside her.

He held Meg and rocked her back to sleep while talking with his sister about what had happened, how the fidelius charm had been breached. "Alice, can you watch her…them until I get back. There's someone I need to find." He asked of his sister.

"Of course." She assured him.

"Daddy loves you." He told his baby girl before leaving St. Mungo's, wanting revenge. He crossed Hagrid on his way out, offering to take Harry, since he was his godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hagrid's bringing him over." Dumbledore answered his colleague's inquiry about the boy who lived.

"And Lucinda's daughter, Megan?" Minerva asked.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom are keeping her until Sirius gets back. She and Harry were cleared by St. Mungo's around lunchtime." He told her.

"So she was there?" she inquired. She'd suspected that Lucinda and Megan had been there because she'd spoken to them just hours before the attack. "No one's mentioned anyone but The Potters being there." She added.

"And I think we should keep it that way. Voldemort destroyed both of their houses before finding them in Godric's Hollow, so people will believe he found Lucinda there and that Megan had spent the day with Neville which is why she's still alive. We're just letting them think that her mother never came to pick her up." He explained.

"Why not tell the truth?" she asked.

"For the same reason that Harry's growing up here. Her cut is on her ankle so no one will see it. They shouldn't be put through international recognition for having lost the people they loved most."

A while later, Hagrid showed up with a child whose forehead was sliced by a lightning bolt shaped cut.

"Sirius lent me his bike, he's probably still at St. Mungo's with Megan. He offered to take Harry since he's the godfather but I told him you wanted him. He took it really hard when he couldn't find Lucy and James, but even worse when he did."

Sirius, after making sure his daughter was okay, had gone straight to Peter Pettigrew, their Secret Keeper. He finally cornered him on a street with muggles. He tried to call him on his treason but Peter cut off his finger and transformed, but only after blowing up 12 muggles. Sirius was laughing hysterically when the ministry of magic caught up with him, on November 2nd 1981. He was thrown into Azkaban, life sentence.

Harry went to live with Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Petunia's maiden name was Evans, meaning that she was Lily's older sister. Megan, for her part, stayed with her aunt, uncle and cousin, the Longbottoms.

On January 20th 1982, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, as well as Bartemius Crouch Jr. went to the Longbottom house and performed the Cruciatus curse on Frank and Alice until they went crazy. At first, both of the children went to live with Augusta, Neville's grandmother (Frank's mother), but Megan was soon sent to Walburga Black, her paternal grandmother.

(1994)

"Please Albus, let me take her. I'll make sure she's happy and I'll keep her safe." Mrs. Longbottom pleaded.

"I'm sorry Augusta, but she has to stay with a blood relative." Dumbledore explained.

"But she's so young and they're so horrible. She's such a sweet child." Augusta had been trying to take Megan in since her son had been shipped to St. Mungo's. When Walburga died, she stepped in and took the little girl back, but Dumbledore wanted to send her to the Malfoys.

"You said the same thing about her grandmother, but she obviously managed to stay sweet and kind, even with horrible people." He reminded her.

"Narcissa's sister is the one who turned my son and his wife crazy." She argued. "You're sending her to the very people we want to keep her safe from."

"She'll be safe because Narcissa was her father's cousin. Members of the order will be checking in on her continuously and she will be spending a few weeks a year with Molly Weasley. We just need her to call Malfoy Manor home."

"If they turn her evil, I won't forgive you." She warned.

"I wouldn't forgive myself either." He assured her.

"Megan, there's someone here to see you!" Augusta called into the next room.

"Dumbledore!" the little girl exclaimed, running in and seeing him. She jumped straight up into his arms.

"Can we go to the castle?" she asked him.

"Not today." He told her.

"They're ready for us." Lupin said, walking over from the fireplace.

"Uncle Remus!" the 4 year old said excitedly, extending her arms so that she could be transferred from one man to the other.

"We're going to go for a little ride." He said, holding her close to him. Harry had been sent to live with muggles where no one knew his story. It would be good for him to delay the painstaking review of what happened that night. But no one knew that Meg was there that night and they were still sending her off to the most horrible relatives she had. They were still immersed in the dark arts and he was sure that Lucius would sacrifice Meg in a second. He did not agree with this arrangement, and if it hadn't been for Narcissa's promise, he would have categorically refused.

"Andromeda isn't happy." Minerva said, apparating into the living room.

"Did you explain it to her?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Of course, but you explained it to me and I still don't get it." She replied.

"Do you remember why Severus came to our side?" he asked her.

"How can I forget?" was her answer.

"Well, love is a very strong weapon."

"Andromeda loves Meg and she actually saw her before she was sent to live with Mrs. Black. She's just as related to her as Narcissa." She argued.

"We don't need a spell to keep Megan safe with Augusta or Andromeda or any other member of the order. We would all keep her safe, even at the cost of our own lives. Do you think that Lucius or Narcissa would do the same?" he asked her.

"Definitely not." She said, believing it proved her point more than his.

"If ever Voldemort were to come back, who do you think would be the first to find out?"

"His followers." She said with disgust. He was talking to Minerva, but everyone else was listening intently.

"Exactly. Now you believe that this is a bad thing because you think that they will hand her off to Voldemort before we are even aware of his return. I see it differently. What if Voldemort only returns to power after she comes of age? Our magical protection will no longer provide her with anything. But if she grows up in the same house as Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, they will inevitably develop some kind of a relationship. So yes, she would be loved from the start if she lived with one of us, but she will now have an intimate relationship with one of Voldemort's right hand men. It goes way beyond keep your friends close and your enemies closer, it puts her in a position where she depends on them, and they have to take care of her until she come of age. A 13 year habit is hard to break, no matter how hard we try." He replied.

"I still don't agree." Minerva stated.

"No, but you understand." He said, knowing they did.

"Take good care of her." Augusta asked Remus, who was making his way to the door.

"Don't worry, I've loved her as my own since the day she was born. Maybe even before that." he assured her.

"Where's Meg going?" Neville asked, walking into the room.

"She's going to live with your mother's cousin." Augusta explained to him.

"When is she coming back?" he asked.

"She isn't sweetie." His grandmother replied before taking him into her arms.

Remus left the Longbottoms' house and started to make his way slowly to Malfoy Manor. He could have apparated or used floo powder, but he was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Why was Gran so sad?" the little girl in his arms asked.

"Because she loves you so much, and she's going to miss you." He explained.

"While we're on vacation?" she asked.

"You're actually going to go live with your aunt Narcissa."

"And Draco?" she asked, having met them multiple times at family gatherings with her grandmother.

"You like them, don't you?" he inquired to which she nodded.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I do." He admitted, but only to her.

He finally arrived at the door a while later and saw a woman with long blonde hair watching a little boy flying on a mini broomstick. A house elf came to open the door.

"Where's Lucius?" he asked once he had been led to the kitchen and Narcissa was pouring him some tea.

"He's gone to see the minister." She stated, taking a seat. Her attention was focused on the girl in Remus' lap.

"And how are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm…I'm good now that things are back to normal. We go to my parents' house for supper every week, like always. We used to go to my aunt's quite often, but she was happy I guess. I'm really okay." She assured him. The last time that they had seen each other, she was considering taking her son and running away with Remus. Then that night in Godric's Hollow changed everything. She had been so happy when he had called on her yesterday, and she had readily agreed to take in her cousin's daughter. Convincing Lucius was a little harder, but she managed.

"He seems happy." Remus was referring to her son.

"He is. He's incredible." She said, her face lighting up. "I'm sorry about the Potters, and the Longbottoms, and Peter and everyone else. I know how close you were." She said sincerely.

"A lot of things have changed since Hogwarts." He thought of all the people who were now dead or maimed or rendered insane. He also thought of the two of them, who used to meet secretly in the shrieking shack whenever there wasn't a full moon.

"They weren't all bad." She said sadly, looking over to her son who was now flying in the living room. Meg was falling asleep, so Narcissa opened her arms, "I'll take her to her room." She offered.

"I should be leaving anyways." He agreed.

"You don't have to." She told him.

"We both know I do." He said, looking at her like he used to.

"I suppose you'll have to come and check on her regularly." She stated.

"I suppose I will." He agreed. "You'll take good care of her, won't you?" he asked to make sure. It was breaking his heart to leave them.

"As if she were our own." She said, wondering if he knew that she wasn't talking about her husband.

"I love you sweetie." He said, kissing Meg's forehead before walking out. Narcissa closed her eyes and imagined that he was saying it to her.

She brought the little girl into the room that she had decorated in pink and off-white. She put her down in the bed and brushed the hair away from her face and made her a promise. "I'm sorry you have to live here. My husband isn't the nicest, even to our son, and he didn't want to take you in. But I did. You'll probably grow to hate him, and me, but I hate myself too sometimes. My parents so wanted me to marry Lucius so I did. I think deep down he has a heart, but I haven't been able to find it yet. He'll be horrible to you, just like he is to Draco, and I'll do my best to make it better when I can, but he scares me too. Sleep tight, my love." She kissed the girl's forehead and went back downstairs to her son and husband who had just walked in.


End file.
